Deep Inside You
by WinsistersRock
Summary: Kimmy Winchester finds Charlie Bradbury waiting for her back at the motel. Lemon. Femslash.


Kimberly Winchester slowly exhaled as she pulled her car into a parking stall outside another random motel. She had parted ways with her brothers after all the stupid shit they had been pulling. She didn't need to put up with that. Instead, she met up with someone else who understood her better. Someone who left the drama behind. Someone who was beautiful, kind, and funny. Someone she loved—Kimmy blushed at the thought. Kimmy got out of the car and walked up to her room and unlocked the door. She opened it to find Charlie laying seductively on the closest bed—almost naked.

"Holy shit," Kimmy breathed as Charlie got off the bed and walked toward her with a seductive smile on her face. Something inside her seemed to blaze with every step Charlie took toward her. The ginger-hair girl wore a tight black corset that revealed her milky white breasts just enough to make Kimmy go crazy. She didn't know how long she had wanted this—but she did. It had been so long since she had been with another woman, but she knew that she wanted Charlie. Right then and there. Kimmy was practically shaking as Charlie folded her arms under her breasts, causing them to push up a little more.

"So I probably read too much into things and…" Charlie started before Kimmy closed the gap between them and hungrily pressed her lips against Charlie's. Charlie eagerly met the Winchester girl's advances, wrapping her arms around Kimmy's neck. Kimmy snaked her arms around Charlie's waist, not wanting any distance between the two of them. Kimmy nibbled at Charlie's bottom lip, begging for entrance. As Charlie gasped, Kimmy's tongue swirled into her mouth. Both women fought for dominance as Charlie slowly walked them backward toward the bed. They fell onto the bed and Kimmy began to trail kisses down Charlie's jawline and neck as she took Charlie's firm breasts into her hands. Kimmy squeezed them causing Charlie to gasp for breath.

"Easy there tiger," Charlie laughed. "You have far too many clothes on for my liking and this is my present to you."

Kimmy grinned before she pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her plain nude-colored bra as she straddled Charlie. The younger girl sat up and began pulling the Winchester girl's bra off her shoulders. Kimmy blushed when her breasts were no longer held captive, but the sensation turned to pleasure as Charlie's tongue began to swirl on one of her nipples. Kimmy's hips buckled toward Charlie in pleasure. Charlie's hot breath and wet tongue felt so good, Kimmy's immediate reaction was to close her eyes and pull Charlie's head closer toward her. With her fingers entwined in Charlie's hair, Kimmy moaned as Charlie switched to give her other breast attention.

Not wanting to be the only one getting attention, Kimmy reached for Charlie's breasts again. Both girls moaned from each other's touch—but finally all the teasing became too much for Kimmy. She leaned backwards and threw her head back and Charlie took the opportunity to flip the Winchester girl onto her back. Kimmy nervously giggled as Charlie began trailing kisses down her body, stopping to kiss each scar she came in contact with. The sentiment made Kimmy shiver with delight. Charlie kissed right above her jeans as she slowly unbuttoned them. Kimmy kicked them to the floor as Charlie quickly moved to her panties, pulling them down with her teeth. God, the ginger-hair girl looked so hot. Kimmy leaned down to kiss her, but she only got a quick one before Charlie pushed her back down again and went to work on her entrance that was already wet and begging for the other woman's touch.

Charlie's tongue lapped the wetness already there. The sensation made Kimmy writhe from the attention, but Charlie didn't stop there. Charlie began sucking on Kimmy's clit as she inserted two fingers. Kimmy's hips buckled again from the simple touch, but Charlie then began to slide her fingers in and out of Kimmy. Kimmy closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure with each thrust of Charlie's fingers: faster and harder, faster and harder. Oh god, she was so close. Then Charlie inserted a third finger and that just about drove Kimmy mad as Charlie sucked hard on her clit. The overwhelming pleasure caused her whole body to shake before her juices began to eagerly flow from her. Charlie giggled before she began to lick the mess up. Kimmy breathed hard as Charlie slowly climbed up her body so that they were face to face once again. Kimmy pulled Charli's face closer toward her and kissed her hungrily. When they had to come up for air, Charlie smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Kimmy's ear.

"That was fun," Charlie smiled.  
"Oh, we're not done yet," Kimmy smirked


End file.
